Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 August 2015
10:05 Roses are red. 10:05 ... 10:05 Deal with it. 10:05 Veltron is not even a type of plant, so they named it electric blueberry 10:05 whatever you guys think but i think naren is not lying but right now i gotta go and make the truck for my Truck Driver Zombie so see ya guys later 10:05 Mkay 10:06 They have different abilities. 10:06 It's just a coincedence 10:06 just like Pea-Nut 10:06 Hey reap. 10:06 oh reap 10:06 can ya promote me as an image control 10:07 daaaaa 10:07 I'm not a beaureucrat so I can't - WAIT THERE'S AN IMAGE CONTROL IN THIS WIKI!? 10:07 Yes m8 10:07 you got fooled 10:07 ya! look 10:07 Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki talk:Request for Rights/DJcraft for Image Control 10:08 Im playing Castle in the Sky, brb. 10:08 Yes, the new world for PvZ 2 China. 10:08 WAT 10:08 It got released? 10:08 what is it 10:08 on iOS 10:08 It got released 10:08 Vietnam War I think @DJ 10:08 WAT DOES GROUNDCHERY DO 10:08 Nothing yet. I havent got him 10:08 ... 10:08 All i got is Anthurium 10:08 i better tell the others 10:08 WAT DOES ANTHURIUM DO 10:09 Just like Ganoderma 10:09 on Pvz 2 Online. 10:09 a ganoderma rip-off? 10:09 -faints- 10:09 Kind of yea 10:09 I made a seed packet of it 10:09 In this wiki. 10:09 Check it out. 10:09 i gotta go now 10:09 anyway 10:10 Anyone play Town of Salem here? 10:10 No 10:10 who watched inside out? 10:10 Oh noes 10:11 Im guessing Pineapple is like a flying Wall nut or something 10:11 No idea xD 10:11 darrr 10:11 Might be an Endurian clone 10:11 since they don't have Lost City 10:11 Rip-off 10:11 it should be named Spineapple. 10:12 ... 10:12 lel 10:13 Im trying to hack Gems on PvZ 2 China, but it just wont work, lol. 10:13 What now? 10:13 Brb. 10:14 meep 10:15 Im going 10:15 K. 10:35 . 10:43 Hullo. 10:44 Damnit I got killed by Mafia. 10:56 I'm playing town of salem 10:56 feshe 11:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MavPAdWuChA&feature=youtu.be 11:03 I BIRTHED ANOTHER SPACE ROCK 11:06 I died damn 11:06 I squealed 11:06 by saying Red Ace is mafia 11:06 oh ok 11:06 what role were u 11:07 Look out 11:07 I watched Red Ace 11:07 yeah 11:07 and him and Cerulean visited a guy 11:07 and wh visited 11:07 *who 11:07 Cerulean was SK 11:07 di dhe die the next day 11:08 He left 11:08 Cerulean 11:08 and it said 11:08 he was stabed by sk 11:08 and shot by maf?? 11:08 They're Red Ace 11:08 @Feshe yeh 11:08 do u keep record of crap in ur will? 11:08 like 11:08 n1 - watched bob 11:08 Yeah 11:08 k 11:09 red ace died 11:09 time to see whaty 11:09 role 11:09 FRAMER 11:09 HA! 11:09 Sheriff got killed by Red Ace 11:28 mmm 11:29 can you promote me now 11:30 Whoops I mistook lookout for gf 11:30 and I executed him 11:30 hey Uglyfish63! 11:34 Yay I'm investigator @Feshe 11:35 oooooo 11:35 btw framer is a pretty crap role 11:35 ikr 11:36 Jailor and Doctor is my fave 11:36 if you get investigated 11:36 you'll come up as framer/forger 11:36 which are both maf 11:36 so ur basically rekt 11:36 also the ability isn't that good 11:36 I like how escort dies first always 11:39 have you heard of the medium curse? 11:40 No. 11:40 But I've talked to a medium 11:41 JAILOR DIED NOOOO 11:41 GOD IS MAFIA 11:46 damn I was framed 11:46 @feshe can you promote me as an admin 11:47 please! 11:47 Yay, I got Neon Mixtape Tour 11:47 Noice. 11:47 Here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/ae0l1e6abe8ehph/Plants+Vs+Zombies+2_3.9.1_104%282%29.apk 11:47 i got 3 supporters 11:47 4* 11:47 You got 4 11:47 cool! 11:47 11:47 thx 11:48 DJcraft, you got PvZ 2 NMT? 11:48 If not, Here is the link http://www.mediafire.com/download/ae0l1e6abe8ehph/Plants+Vs+Zombies+2_3.9.1_104%282%29.apk 11:49 i don't have PVZ2 cuz my cellphone is broken 11:49 Oh i'm sorry for that 11:50 @Feshe SK might win this round :l 11:50 what are you guys talking about 11:51 Town of Salem 11:51 https://www.blankmediagames.com/TownOfSalem/ 11:51 mkay... 11:51 btw i still wanna to an image control 11:53 SK WON 11:53 DAMN 11:56 can someone promote me as an image control 11:57 are u in game rn msp? 11:57 or still in lobby 11:57 hey @feshe 11:58 in gamne 11:58 but about to die 11:58 so 11:58 I'll play with u soon 11:59 !mods 11:59 feshe I'm ready 11:59 K 11:59 all any? 12:00 normal classic 12:00 k fine 12:00 Wow, NMT is awesome 12:00 5 12:00 4 12:00 3 12:00 2 12:00 1 12:00 1 12:00 POTATOAS 12:00 k in 12:00 what is the game all about?? 12:00 12:00 where are you 12:00 its about rekting eachothers mums 12:00 in 1v1 pvp matches 12:00 feshe 12:00 in the mlg arensa 12:00 oh 12:00 ok 12:00 u aint der 12:00 sponsered by mountain dew 12:00 i',M LOADING 12:01 WE STARTED ALREADY 12:01 but i'll ask you to promote me later 12:01 WHY DIDN'T U LEAVE THEN 12:01 K I LEFT 12:01 21 12:01 20 12:01 19 12:01 9 12:01 8 12:01 7 12:01 6 12:01 5 12:01 mmo? 12:01 4 12:01 3 12:01 2 12:01 is that 12:01 YEAH 12:01 1 12:01 go 12:02 ok 12:02 3d 12:02 U AINT THERE 12:02 K U THERE 12:02 HI 12:02 hi 12:02 MY NAME WILL BE CHEF 12:02 UR NAME? 12:03 damnit 12:03 I got bad role 12:04 what is the name of da game? 12:06 Feshe the game froze 12:06 so I'm restarting computer 12:06 !mods 12:06 @feshe 12:07 OH 12:07 My computer won't turn off wtf 12:07 (i'm on mobile btw) 12:09 computer hang 12:09 BTW hey @feshe can ya promote me now 12:10 Town of Salem btw 12:11 K computers restarting 12:12 do ya have to download it? 12:12 No 12:12 free browser game 12:12 just have to sign up 12:12 email? 12:12 12:13 Yeah 12:13 can ya login using facebook? 12:13 Yeah 12:14 facebook is banned on Uk and uglyfish63 is in uk 12:15 Hi DJ 12:15 can i see da link 12:15 Aloha! 12:15 Lemme get it 12:16 https://www.blankmediagames.com 12:17 Aanything happened recently 12:17 back on computer 12:17 I can play now 12:18 ... 12:19 omg I need the grim reaper 12:21 oh cool but i gotta go bye 12:22 Bye. 12:25 MSP 12:25 ARE U IN A GAME 12:25 yes 12:25 I can leave though 12:25 OK 12:25 I'd rather not 12:25 since I'm jester 12:25 OK 12:25 but I will 12:25 OK 12:25 WHEN UR DONE LET'S PLAY CHAOS > ALL ANY 12:25 AND WE CAN BE ANT AND DEC 12:25 IDC WHICH ONE I AM 12:25 I'LL BE DEC 12:26 OK I'LL BE ANT 12:26 BTW 12:26 ? 12:26 CLASSIC > 15 ROLES 02:41 @me 02:41 WOWOWWOWOWOWOW 02:41 I want Naren to stop stealing my job :( 02:41 Ervinke 02:41 I UNDERSTAND YUUUU 02:42 lelk. 02:52 . 03:11 SCG? 03:12 ? 03:12 Scourgecustomplants 03:15 inhale 03:16 what 03:16 no one 03:16 yo 03:16 Povak 03:16 yes 03:17 no, i just said yo povak 03:17 yes u did 03:18 lolk 03:22 Hi! 03:23 nope 03:23 chuck testa 03:24 Chuck T 03:24 league of legends time 2015 08 21